Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive5 ---- Role-play here! ---- Bisharp finally caught up to Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark walked home. She was excited about meeting Raichu. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp took Luna home. Even they only just met yesterday, he was like an older brother to her. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Frost watched tv with Growlithe on the couch. Spark put her belongings in the spare bedroom. She took out a small stuffed Pichu that her mother had made when she was little and put it in a drawer in her nightstand. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp made a small picture frame out of wood and put the photo of himself and Alexandra in it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) At 1:00 Spark went to the park. (XD) She found Raichu in a tree. "Hey! Come up here, the view is wonderful!" he called. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Who's that?" asked Luna pionting to the photo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I brought cheese and crackers." he gave Spark a couple,and in a matter of seconds the cheese was gone. She ate the crackers more slowly. Raichu laughed. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, that's Alexandra, she was my girlfriend," he replied. "What happened to her?" asked Luna. Bisharp couldn't reply....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "I love cheese." Spark explained. They stayed into the park for a while. "Say, want to go late-night fishing?" Raichu asked. "I could try, but I might not make it." she said sadly. "I'll come by to grab you at... 10:30?" Spark nodded. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, she was murdered..." said Bisharp....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark went home. She had never fished herself, but her father had given her a fishing rod. "Just for emergencies." he had said. If you counted meeting a Raichu to go late-night fishing was dangerous. She smiled and went to take a shower. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "That's terrible!" exclaimed Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark got out of the shower and made sure she looked nice. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp couldn't reply. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Only fifteen more minutes left.... God if Burning Low isn't good, I'll blackmail Cartoon Network Studios... I've been waiting for this episode for weeks. o_o) Frost yawned and got a granola bar. Growlithe shifted a little when Frost moved. Josh was reading an "interesting" book. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wanting to change the subject Luna asked "Why don't you have a name, Bisharp?" "What do you mean?" he asked. "Everyone calls you Bisharp, but that isn't a name, that's what your species is called," replied Luna. "Well, I do have a name, but it's really stupid," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark sat next to her brother on the couch. It was only 8:25. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" asked Luna, curious. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (I gotta go... I have to watch Burning Low! :DDD (eastern time zone) ) Spark got a peach from the fridge. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (It's on where I'm at too :) ) "Er..." said Bisharp, a little embaressed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Well... I am satisfied with Burning Low, but I only wish it was longer. ) Josh got up to go eat dinner. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah. It was O.K, but nothing too great.) "Say it!" said Luna, happily. "God, I can't beleive I'm having this conversation with a six-year old," said Bisharp. "Say it!" shouted Luna. "Fine, it's Akakios, it's a really old name and I've never liked it." (Wow, I've used that name like, three different times :P) "It isn't stupid! You should like your name!" said Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (A little hint at the end there... *raises eyebrows* And Jake's face... priceless. XD) Growlithe drooled as he fell asleep on the couch. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC (...?) "That's what I'm going to call you now!" said Luna, smiling. "Please don't," replied Bisharp. "Well, it's a million times better than Bisharp," she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (:3) Frost woke up Growlithe and they decided to go for a walk. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, whatever," said Bisharp as he stood up. He walked out of the room, an Luna followed him, like always. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Growlithe heard a noise coming from the bushes. Growlithe sniffed the air. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He walked outside. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Jynx walked around, confused. he's male, so it's normal. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp heard footsteps in the other direction. Several bullets were fired at him, but they somehow all missed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "I am so God damn boorrrred." Josh said very annoyingly. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp peered around the corner and saw the red cacturne with a new gun. Luna hid inside the house. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spark heard gunshots. "DAMMIT!" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp ran strait at the cacturne and used metal claw. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "keep it down up there! I'm trying to read a God damn book which has a really cheesy ending!" Josh called. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, well I'm sorry," said Bisharp, sarcastically. The cacturne's knife landed a blow on Bisharp's shoulder, and the awful sound of metal being scratched was heard. (Dammit... Teres already a Growlithe. -_- Nvm, his name is Blaze. OwO) Spark went ver to the couch and grabbed Josh's book. "ugh...." shie threw it down at him after she read the oh so cheesy ending. Josh read his book upside down, thinking very hard. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp kicked the knife out of the cacturne's hand. The cacturn'e used brick break on Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Blaze went into the bushes and found two stones: A fire stone and a strange, white stone. Without knowing it would make her evolve, Frost touched the rock and soon she was glowing... {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Isis walked down the narrow dirt road. She saw two pokemon fighting in the distance: a Bisharp and Red Cacturne. She broke into a run and used ExtreamSpeed on the cacturne. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Frost screamed when she realized she was a Glaceon. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (RP on my wiki also?) She slammed the Cacturne into a rock. Bisharp was impressed, but the cacturne still got back up. He used Revenge on Isis and launched her into the air. Bisharp dug his blade into the cacturne's arm. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (sure) Blaze touched the fire stone and soon he was an Arcanine. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He used faint attack and attacked from behind the cacturne. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost shook her snow white fur. "Jeez, I feel... Colder now..." She said. "I feel hotter now." Blaze replied. "uh...." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 15:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Blood spalshed on Frost. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "HOLY SHIT!" Frost screamed when all of a sudden her fur had red streaks. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 15:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The cacturne used pin missile on Frost. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost used Ice beam on the pin missiles and Blaze melted them with Flamethrower. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 15:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Luna ran out of the house. "I'll save you!" she said as she used quick attack on the cacturne. "Luna! Get back inside the house!" shouted Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Blaze made a break for it. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 18:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Never!" she shouted as he hit the cacturn in the face. She plowed him into a rock and shattered it. "Whoa..." said both Isis and Bisharp in awe. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (I have no idea what's going on XD Thanks you guys for RPing so much =) ) Simipour banged her head on Simisear's door. 19:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "LEAVE ME DAFUQ ALONE!" shouted Simisear. Star snuck downstairs and saw Gothitia watching that stuff again. "Chu pw?" she asked which means, "What is sex?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Feather made a cage and locked Star in it. Simipour made puppy dog eyes. "But you are mai big bwother!" 19:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The red cacturne was knocked out. Bisharp and Isis just stared at her in awe. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Josh started playing with a Rubiks Cube when Frost and Blaze banged down the door. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! TWO COMPLETE STRANGERS AHHHH!" he screamed. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Luna smiles and happily looked up at the two. "I'll go and get the cops!" dhe said as she ran over to the house. "Cyndaquil! Squirtle! We found the bad guy, again!" she said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle ran out and cuffed the bad guy. "thank you," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Just. Chill. Out." Blaze said. Josh had a seizure and fell on the ground. Spark came over with popcorn. "Yo I have some AHHHH!" She screamed. "MURDER! MURDER! AHHHHH!" She started flipping out. Frost used Iron tail of Spark's face and then she was on the ground, too. "God..." Frost muttered. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The cacturne broke the handcuffs. He used destiny bond on both Bisharp and Isis. They were frozen in place. "Do anything to me and two inocent people die!" said the cacturne. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "LET THEM THE FUCK GO OR ELSE YOU SHALL FUCKING DIE ALONG WITH THEM!" Squirtle shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Blaze put the two in their bedroom. It was 10:30 and Raichu tapped on the door, causing Spark to wake up. They ran to the a small pond wih lots of fishes. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly!" said Cacturne. "You crazy bastard! Let us go!" shouted Isis. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "AS THE DEPUTY OF THIS DAMN TOWN, I PUT YOU UNDER ARREST! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND PUT THEM THE FUCK DOWN!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spark and Raichu just sat there. "Hey.. .are you upset about soemthing?" Raicu asked. Spark sighed. "It's... about everything..." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "No! And what are you going to do about it?" said the cacturne mockingly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle whistled and more people from the house stepped out from behind her. "That," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "You are too stupid to realize that whetever you do to me, it will happen to them!" shouted Cacturne. "Please don't pull out a gun, please don't pull out a gun," Isis prayed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Raichu looked at Spark. "Well?" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Luna used scratch on the cacturne. Both Isis and Bisharp screamed and their faces both started to bleed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil showed up (FINALLY) and pulled out his handcuffs. "Wait, whatever happens to you happens to them?!" he said in shock. 20:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "My parents divorced when I was little, and a got picked on a lot, and my boyfriend wh I thought I really liked ditched me for a whore and... Then you came and made me feel like someone actually liked me..." Spark and Raichu's faces were only inches apart . (DRAMA BOMB!) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes!" shouted Bisharp, angrily. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil didn't take out his gun and wondered why that was so... "Wait, why?" he asked. 20:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Suddenky Raichu and Spark's lips touched. After a couple seconds she pulled away. She had nothing to say. She leaned against Raichu's shoulder. Frost, who had been out doing stuff, walked by and fainted. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "He used Destiny Bond!" shouted Isis. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "He has a destiny with my ass," Cyndaquil muttered. Lillipup, with no idea what happened, used Crunch on the Cacturne. 20:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Blaze went over to Frost and his mouth literally fell to the ground. "What the fuck what the fuck what e fuck what the fuck...." he dragged Frost back to the house. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Stop attacking him!" shouted Lucario to Lilipup. "That fucking hurts!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," Lillipup said and then stopped. "Wait, so if you hurt him it hurts you, but what if we hurt you, it will hurt him?" she (or he?) said. Cyndaquil looked at the Lillipup and said, "What?" 21:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Everyone turned heads as Blaze dragged Frost into the house. "Um.... look an gigantic flying hairless sandwich!" blaze slammed the door when every one wasn't looking. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "That is the worst idea EVER!" shouted Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Well I'm sorry, I'm only five, you think of something better," Lillipup said and sat a little distance away. 21:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "I have an Idea," said Cacturne evily. "If you let me go, I'll let these two go as well." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup started throwing rocks at him. "THAT IDEA STINKS!" she yelled. 21:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Stop it!" shouted Lucario. "Do what the dumb talking cactus says!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil sighed and said, "We have no choice... Let him go." Lillipup started throwing rocks at Cyndaquil. 21:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Cacturne released Bisharp and Isis and ran away. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Now what?" Cyndaquil said. 21:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know..." said Bisharp. Lucario got a bag if ice and put it on her head. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup sat on the couch. 21:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Blaze slapped Frost causing her to awaken. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp went to go and clean the blood off his face and blades. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup followed Bisharp and watched him and then said, "Hi." 23:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle sighed. "I SHALL FUCKING FIND THAT CACTUNE!" she shouted. Star snuck away while Feather was asleep and went to Gothitia. "Chu pw!" she said which means, "I want to know everything you know!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Josh awoke. "Fuck... What happened?" he said, rubbing his head. He Walked outside and saw Spark coming into the house, smiling like a crazed freak. "What hell happened to you?" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up," Gothita said to Star and walked over to Simisear and used Attract. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" Simipour screamed. Dewott made a trollface and said, "Gothita, you have issues." 23:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "This person has issues." Josh muttered, pointing at Spark, who was smiling like a troll. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Buneary came over with Cleffa and Cleffa stared at Spark with creepy eyes. "Wait, my granddaughter is a Cleffa?" Dewott said. 23:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spark stopped smiling when Cleffa gave her the most creepiest face ever imagined. "Uh.... OKAY I KISSED A GUY! ON THE MOUTH!" Spark burst out. Josh slapped Spark. "Your such a dumbass." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Er, hi," said Bisharp to Lilipup. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Josh heard Dewott's remark. "Hold on a sec, you don't even know what species your grandchild is?" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Well my daughter never told me," he muttered. Lillipup replied, "Hi. Whatcha doin' in here?" 00:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Chu pw!" Star said which means, "I wanna know!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (lol, Gothita already walked away from Star and used Attract on Simisear XDDD) Buneary whistled and hopped away. Gothita was excited to see how Simisear reacted to the Attract. Simipour glared at Gothita. 00:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Spark started smiling again. She was in her own little dream realm with Raichu. Josh slapped her again. "Dammit, Spark, get ahold of yourself!" "Im in a relationshiiiiiiiip...." she said like a drunken idiot. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "...what the hell?" Simipour said referring to Spark. "Use a taser on her, it'll always work," Servine muttered while she approached. 00:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Spark was tazered and she layer on the ground, dazed. Josh put her in her bed. "That was weird..." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Simipour shrugged and went to go check on Simisage. Lillipup got bored and walked around until she saw Spark. "What happened to her?" she asked. 00:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "She fell in love." Josh said sarcastically. Spark began to have a dream. Her and Raichu were sitting in their spot we here they had gone fishing. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "What's love?" Lillipup said. Everyone was silent until Zorua, who was just approaching, said, "How could you not know?" "What would you know, hag?" Lillipup said. "More than you do," Zorua replied. "I'm only five! I wouldn't know!" Lillipup said and started bouncing around all over the place. 00:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Simisear punched Gothitia. "Really?" he asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gothita screamed and used Attract on Simisear like a thousand times. Simipour came over and stared at Gothita with a blank expression. 01:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Luna walked up to Bisharp. "Are you O.K?" she asked. "Sorry I scratched you." "I'm fine," he replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Simisage gave Gothita a death stare. "Leave him alone." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Who's gonna make me?" Gothita said. "I will," Simipour said and picked up Gothita by her neck. 01:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly in her dream, Spark and Raichu started to kiss. Then the kiss grew more fiercer by the second... The dream became suddenly very awkward.... (XDDDDDDDDD) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 01:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, excuse me?" said Isis. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Simisage kicked Gothita. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Simipour put Gothita in the trash can. She let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. 01:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Spark woke up with a scream. "oh my god..." the doorbell rang. Josh answered the door, and Raichu was standing in the doorway. Josh slammed it in his face. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 01:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play Category:Role-play Category:Role-play Category:Role-play Category:Role-play Category:Role-play Category:Role-play Category:Role-play